Catalogue of Ships of the Flotte
Each Geschwader, or squadron, is an administrative unit. If a fleet is needed for something, the Admiral tasked with the job is allowed to put together a fleet according to his or her own preferences. Of course, each ship is to train with every other ship and crew within their own harbour and the neighbouring harbours. With the disbanding of the Flotte on July 17th, 2014 in favour of the Flottensektion, this catalogue will not be continued. The Flottensektion has it's own catalogue. Trägerkampfgruppen Trägerkampfgruppen, Carrier Battlegroups, are large naval formations, used for simple power projection, representation and combat duties. Trägerkampfgruppe Langbogen 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Langbogen *OS Nele *OS Tialda *OS Fenja *OS Ritter vom Entenschnabel *OS Ritterin vom Glatzkopf *OS Ritterinnen Freistadts *OS Minnesänger *OS Wanderprediger *OS Wanderklinge *OS Kesselflicker *OS Kaltblut *OS Vollblut Trägerkampfgruppe Armbrust 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Armbrust *OS Frauke *OS Kaja *OS Wiebke *OS Ritter des Eides *OS Ritterin des Schwurs *OS Ritter der Seneschallen *OS Wanderer *OS Klingensänger *OS Schneiderlein *OS Plauzenjäger *OS Nordlinienbrut *OS Südlinienbrut Trägerkampfgruppe Arbalest 1 Carrier Langbogen-class, 3 ASW-Frigates Erika-class, 3 AA-Frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class, 4 Frigates Waldläufer-class, 2 Tenders Packpferd-class *OS Arbalest *OS Wibke *OS Maike *OS Owena *OS Ritter der Bastarde *OS Ritter der Granithauer *OS Ritter aus der Panzerstadt *OS Postreiter *OS Milizsoldat *OS Fliegender Helge *OS Freiheitsbote *OS Zugpferd *OS Rennpferd Geschwader 1. Geschwader 6 corvets Furchtlos-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Furchtlos *OS Wellenbrecher *OS Frauenlob *OS Neptunstäufer *OS Schwarzkreuz *OS Seetänzer *OS Packpferd (replenishment ship) 2. Geschwader 6 corvets Furchtlos-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Freischärler *OS Nordstern *OS Südkreuz *OS Kleeküste *OS Feuertänzer *OS Gottlieb *OS Halfinger (replenishment ship) 3. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Waldläufer *OS Landstreicher *OS Fahrendes Volk *OS Vagabund *OS Criollo (replenishment ship) 4. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Krippenreiter *OS Stör *OS Walen *OS Sinti *OS Connemara (replenishment ship) 5. Geschwader 4 frigates Waldläufer-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Spielleut *OS Gaukler *OS Bergrenner *OS Roma *OS Warmblut (replenishment ship) 6. Geschwader 5 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class *OS Ritter vom Fuchstal *OS Ritter aus der Meisenzunft *OS Ritterin der Spießbürger *OS Ritter der Weißmähnen *OS Ritterin der Schnellwinde 7. Geschwader 5 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class *OS Ritter der Korsaren *OS Ritter der Auen *OS Ritterin des Grats *OS Ritter der Mönche *OS Ritter vom Adlerschnabel 8. Geschwader 5 Anti-Air-frigates Ritter-vom-Fuchstal-class *OS Ritter der Helgen *OS Ritter der Bogenmenschen *OS Ritterin der Wolfsmenschen *OS Ritterin der Selkie *OS Ritterin der Schattensprecher 9. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Erika *OS Hanna *OS Traudel *OS Johanna *OS Theresia *OS Friese (replenishment ship) 10. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Rosalie *OS Gisela *OS Matilda *OS Frida *OS Amalia *OS Abtenauer (replenishment ship) 11. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Maike *OS Alana *OS Talea *OS Henrike *OS Franka *OS Lichtfuchs (replenishment ship) 12. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Ebba *OS Anabelle *OS Hedwig *OS Gundula *OS Patrizia *OS Schimmel (replenishment ship) 13. Geschwader 5 ASW-frigates Erika-class, 1 Packpferd-class replenishment ship *OS Alrike *OS Charlotte *OS Selina *OS Adelia *OS Lorelei *OS Rappe (replenishment ship) 14. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Saphir *OS Smaragd *OS Rubin *OS Jaspis 15. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Malachit *OS Quarz *OS Pyrit *OS Achat 16. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Amethyst *OS Azurit *OS Bergkristall *OS Falkenauge 17. Geschwader 4 Multi-purpose destroyers Edelstein-class *OS Mondstein *OS Onyx *OS Opal *OS Topaz 18. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-61 to U-65 19. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-66 to U-70 20. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-71 to U-75 21. Geschwader 5 attack submarines U-61-class U-76 to U-80 22. Geschwader 3 light cruisers Granit-class *OS Granit *OS Gneis *OS Schiefer 23. Geschwader 3 light cruisers Granit-class *OS Bändererz *OS Diabas *OS Feuerstein 24. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class *OS Admiral Hartholz *OS Admiral Prallsegel 25. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class *OS Admiral Wollsegel *OS Admiral Ruderriemen 26. Geschwader 2 battlecruisers Admiral-Hartholz-class *OS Admiral Schleicher *OS Admiral Ritter vom Lanzenwald Forschungsgeschwader *OS Puppis *OS Boötes *OS Equuleus *OS Virgo *OS Leo 1. Sanitätgeschwader 3 hospital ships Gnade-class *OS Gnade *OS Recht *OS Milde 2. Sanitätsgeschwader 3 hospital ships Gnade-class *OS Heiler *OS Kräuterhexe *OS Alraune Staffeln Staffeln are independent smaller formations, unchangeable and undivideable. They do not count as Geschwader. Helgenstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Steinlöwe *OS Weißfuchs *OS Schneegepard *OS Silbermöwe *OS Steinadler *OS Großer Tiger *OS Walross *OS Seelöwe *OS Fledermaus *OS Panther Friesenstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Schwarzlöwe *OS Fledermausgeier *OS Piratenmöwe *OS Hochlandpanther *OS Schwarzdorn *OS Schafsfuchs *OS Steinwolf *OS Specht *OS Feueradler *OS Wellenläufer Kristallstaffel 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Windfisch *OS Dornenechse *OS Schliefer *OS Honigroller *OS Seewolf *OS Seegeier *OS Bergphönix *OS Hütchenkrabbe *OS Schildkrötenknacker *OS Scheibensalamander Staffel Nasseburg 10 SB-4 FACs *OS Eisvogel *OS Adlerfledermaus *OS Felsenschmeiser *OS Tapir *OS Schwarzbiene *OS Riesenwolf *OS Seetiger *OS Flusshüpfer *OS Schleichaffe *OS Langflossenhai Minensuchstaffel Freistadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-115 to M-120 Minensuchstaffel Nordfleck 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-121 to M-125 Minensuchstaffel Halbstadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-126 to M-130 Minensuchstaffel Unruh-Stadt 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-131 to M-135 Minensuchstaffel Nasseburg 5 minesweepers MS-115-class M-136 to M-140 Minenstaffel 1 5 mineships M-141-class M-141 to M-145 Minenstaffel 2 5 mineships M-146 to M-150 Minenstaffel 2 5 mineships M-151 to M-155 1. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Wagemutig *OS Wellenläufer *OS In Des Himmels Namen 2. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Schwanenkap *OS Entenbucht *OS Steilhang 3. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Lautenschläger *OS Fiedler *OS Liedermacher 4. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Dämmerungsbellen *OS Zwielichtseher *OS Morgengrauen 5. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Meeresgefährtin *OS Sankt Crispianus *OS Anteil der Ehre 6. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Wehende Fahne *OS Namen, seinem Mund vertraut *OS Schar von Brüdern 7. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Tyrannenmörder *OS Kammmerzofe *OS Furchterregende Übermacht 8. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Windläufer *OS Ogerkeule *OS Hammerschlag 9. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Lohnende Geschichte *OS Irrfahrt *OS Heimsucher 10. Korvettenstaffel 3 Corvettes Furchtlos-II-class *OS Glückliche Wenigen *OS Fünf zu Eins *OS Edler Vetter Category:List Category:Ordensstreitkräfte Category:Flotte